The transfer of purified B lymphocytes from mice immunized (or primed) with Type III pneumococcal polysaccharide (SSS-III) results in the induction of antigen-specific suppression of the antibody response of recipients immunized with SSS-III. Such suppression shares many features associated with low-dose paralysis, a phenomenon mediated by suppressor T cells; it reaches maximal levels 3 days after the transfer of vaiable or irradiated immune B cells. In a two-step cell transfer experiment, purified T lymphocytes, isolated from recipients previously given immune B cells, caused suppression upon transfer to other mice immunized with SSS-III. Also, B-cell-induced suppression could be abrogated in a competitive manner by the infusion of amplifier T lymphocytes. These findings suggest that B cell surface components, presumably the idiotypic determinants of cell-associated antibody specific for SSS-III, are instrumental in activating suppressor T cells involved in regulating the magnitude of the antibody response to SSS-III.